dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Five-Star Dragon
！？ |Rōmaji title =Saiya Pawā Gyokusai!? Denkijū Ūshinron |Literal title =Saiya Power Bested?! The Electrical Beast, Wu Xing Long |Number = 50 |Saga = Shadow Dragon Saga |Airdate = June 25, 1997 |English Airdate = October 23, 2004 |Previous = The Two-Star Dragon |Next = The Six-Star Dragon }} ！？ |Saiya Pawā Gyokusai!? Denkijū Ūshinron|lit. "Saiya Power Bested?! The Electrical Beast, Wu Xing Long"}} is the third episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fiftieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on June 25, 1997. Its original American airdate was October 23, 2004. Summary During Goku and Pan's continuing quest for the Dragon Balls, they stumble upon an abandoned city. They are warned away by a couple that blames the mass exodus on a slime that absorbs electricity. After resolving to stay and complete their task, they find Rage Shenron, the Five-Star Dragon. They are, however, very unimpressed by his tiny appearance, not being much taller than a steel can. However, Rage Shenron still boasts that his abilities are far superior to anything Goku or Pan can achieve. Rage Shenron demonstrates his abilities with his Electric Slime, a slimy substance that can electrocute anything it is latched onto. Rage Shenron then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. He reveals that the wish that brought him to life was when Master Roshi asked Shenron to revive Goku so he would fight Vegeta and Nappa. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state, which angers Rage Shenron. Rage Shenron's electric attacks prove to be insufficient against the Super Saiyan 4, as Goku is not affected at all. Goku attempts to finish the fight by destroying Rage Shenron and his electric slime with a 10x Kamehameha, but surprisingly, much to Rage Shenron's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime is able to conceal the energy from Goku's attack before sending it back toward Goku. Goku shields Pan from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Goku takes a tremendous amount damage and is forced to revert to his childlike normal state. Rage Shenron proceeds with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Pan and Goku to escape. Rage uses his slime to capture Pan and Goku and attempts to kill them both. Unfortunately for Rage Shenron, it begins to rain, inducing an explosive short circuit throughout his entire slime body. Withdrawing to a safe distance, Goku and Pan watch as the Shadow Dragon tries in vain to scatter his electric slime again; this, however, proves impossible due to the slime's enormous surface area, which prevents Rage from taking shelter. Following the explosion of his slime body, Rage Shenron returns to his original size. Goku and Pan find the badly injured Rage Shenron amid rubble and ask that he give up. Rage Shenron consented, stating that Pan can take his Dragon Ball, that she and Goku had earned it. However, as Pan reaches out her hand to take the Dragon Ball, Rage Shenron attempts to kill the young girl; Goku promptly destroys the Shadow Dragon with a close-range Kamehameha. Major Events *Goku and Pan recover the Five-Star Dragon Ball after defeating Rage Shenron. Battles *Goku and Pan vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Goku and Pan vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Giru *Bulma *Videl *Chi-Chi *Android 18 *Marron *Rage Shenron Locations *Capsule Corporation *Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Radar *Dragon Balls *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Trivia *Rage Shenron was born after the wish made in Counting Down where Master Roshi has Goku restored to life. *When Rage Shenron flashbacks to Vegeta and Nappa landing on Earth, Nappa is seen wearing a red scouter while in the Dragon Ball Z anime, he wore a blue scouter. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 50 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 50 (BDGT) pt-br:O guerreiro elétrico Uh Shenlong fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 50 it:Il drago dell'elettricità pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 50: Saiyańska moc pokonana? Elektryczny potwór Wŭ Xīng Lóng Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT